


Друг познается в беде

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Post-Canon, post 'End of Days', Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Сейчас все по-другому, знаю. Мы тоже изменились, но, когда я захотел покоя, то в первую очередь подумал о тебе.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друг познается в беде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Friend In Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838080) by [remuslives23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23). 



> Переведено на ФБ-15 для команды Кроссоверов. Бета - Короткий Хвост.

— Где-то здесь... Ага! — Профессор Невилл Лонгботтом выдернул руку из темного жирного грунта и с готовностью отряхнул от грязи бутылку огневиски. — На всякий пожарный случай, — объяснил он улыбающемуся Янто Джонсу, а тот неуверенным взмахом палочки, который когда-то раньше был привычным, превратил два камня в кубки.

— Неплохо для того, кто годами не пользовался палочкой, — одобрительно кивнув, сказал Невилл. Он плеснул виски в трансфигурированные кубки и предупредил Янто: — Потихоньку, мелкими глотками. Ты довольно давно...

Тот сделал большой глоток и тут же закашлялся. Невилл усмехнулся и утешительно похлопал Янто по спине.

— Что ж, я предупреждал. — Он опустился на невысокий табурет и прислонился к стене теплицы, с наслаждением вдыхая запахи влажной почвы и драконьего навоза, которые с легкостью затмевали легкий аромат трав и цветов. Янто схватил второй табурет и сел рядом, прихлебывая виски более степенно.

— Так куда ты делся после войны, Янто Джонс? — спросил Невилл и покачал кубок из стороны в сторону, прежде чем сделать глоток. — Как только битва закончилась, я искал тебя...

Глядя в бокал, Янто нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я сбежал, — просто ответил он. — Испугался. Я потерял мать, и, пожалуй, отца тоже потерял, если учитывать, во что он превратился после маминой смерти. Рианнон — моя сестра, помнишь ее?

Невилл кивнул, и Янто продолжил:

— Ри не хотела иметь ничего общего с магией, когда убили маму, и не дала мне вернуться в Хогвартс, чтобы помочь отстроиться. Я жил с ней год или около того, и ушел только когда па умер. Отправился в Лондон. Нашел работу, познакомился с девушкой, с которой, как мне казалось, я проведу остаток жизни...

Невилл внимательно посмотрел на него; изнуряющее горе, которое он разглядел в глазах друга, опечалило его.

— Что случилось?

Янто пожал плечами, крепко сжав челюсти.

— Я все потерял. Пытался помочь ей, но сделал все только хуже — Господи, намного хуже! Она погибла.

Невилл нагнулся вперед и взял Янто за руку. Удивительно знакомое ощущение — чувствовать ее в своей. Их пальцы инстинктивно переплелись, так же тесно, как и много лет назад, когда двое мальчиков — не особо принятые среди сверстников — искали и нашли поддержку и душевную близость.

— Мне очень жаль, Янто, — прошептал Невилл, и тот с благодарностью сжал его руку.

— Я думал, что нашел кого-то еще, — тихо произнес Янто. — Думал, что, наверное, мы могли бы... но он ушел. К другому — тому, кого ждал долгие годы. К тому, с кем я и рядом не стоял.

Подбадриваемый природным гриффиндорским желанием помочь — не без щедрой поддержки огневиски — Невилл протянул руку и костяшками пальцев поглядил Янто по щеке.

— В таком случае он дурак, — мягко проговорил он и приподнял лицо Янто за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза. А потом улыбнулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожь возбуждения, пробежавшую по коже. — Полный и абсолютный дурак.

Янто прерывисто втянул в себя воздух.

— Сегодня после обеда я впервые за долгие годы достал палочку, а потом закрыл глаза и пожелал очутиться там, где смогу обрести покой, пожелал оказаться с тем человеком, который ничего от меня не ждет, а хочет, чтобы я просто оставался собой. — Он раздвинул губы в открытой, беззащитной улыбке, и сердце Невилла пропустило удар. — А потом, когда я открыл глаза, то очутился здесь. У ворот Хогвартса. И увидел тебя.

Воздух в груди у Невилла неожиданно стал плотным и горячим, и он с трудом сглотнул.

— Тогда я любил тебя, Янто, — неслышно произнес он. — А ты разбил мне сердце.

Янто закусил губу и блеснул глазами.

— Я свое тоже разбил, — прошептал он, поднял руку и взял Невилла за подбородок. — Сейчас все по-другому, знаю. Мы тоже изменились, но, когда я захотел покоя, то в первую очередь подумал о тебе. Я хочу остаться с тобой этой ночью, Нев.

— Но насовсем ты не останешься, — ответил Невилл и с трудом удержал равновесие, наклонившись к Янто слишком близко. — Только на эту ночь.

— Да, — сказал Янто тихим голосом, пока его взгляд обшаривал лицо Невилла. — Извини, но я нужен друзьям в Кардиффе. Не могу остаться.

У Невилла дыхание перехватило от перспектив снова потерять Янто, и так скоро, но сейчас у каждого из них была своя, совсем иная жизнь. Они больше не были двумя странными неудачниками, которые нашли утешение друг в друге.

Но это не значило, что они не могут провести вместе еще одну ночь.

Он согласно кивнул, и губы Янто впились в его собственные. Невилл со стоном сдался, зарылся пальцами в волосы Янто и притянул к себе, целуя с желанием, которое ждало своего часа больше пяти лет. Их языки скользнули друг другу в рот, изучая и заново познавая вкус, прикосновение другого. Язык Невилла пощекотал нёбо, и Янто застонал, а потом гораздо более изящно, чем сумел бы при прошлой встрече, уселся к нему на колени, лицом к лицу.

Они целовались все более влажно, так сильно пытаясь добраться пальцами до кожи, что мантии и рубашки отступили перед этим натиском. Трудясь над пуговицами, Невилл хмыкнул, а потом нащупал палочку. Одно быстрое заклинание — и оба оказались голыми, а Янто уставился на него с восторженным потрясением.

— Боже, я и забыл, насколько удобна магия, — выдохнул он и провел ладонями по груди Невилла вниз, к животу, а потом обхватил пальцами член. — И еще забыл, насколько твой член невъебенно великолепен.

Невилл толкнулся к Янто в ладонь и застонал, когда тот свободной рукой обхватил яички.

— Трахни меня, — прошептал Янто, то прикусывая кожу у Невилла на горле, то ласково вылизывая укушенные места. — Немедленно.

— Мерлин, блядь, — выругался Невилл, прежде чем бросить слишком поспешное заклинание смазки. Янто зашипел, но тут же рассмеялся — низко и развратно, — а потом приподнялся, упираясь коленями.

— Так. Неебически. Удобно, — пробормотал он, опускаясь на член. Невилл сжал зубы, когда его объем заполнил Янто на всю длину, погрузился в плотное, сжимающее тепло, и, черт, как ему этого не хватало! Как он скучал по сексу с мужчиной, по удивительному чувству единения. Он сжал бедра Янто, а тот начал двигаться, быстро и жестко, сжимая в кулаке свой собственный член. Янто запрокинул голову, и черты его лица исказились от удовольствия, а Невилл едва успел подумать: может, он не просто соскучился по этому человеку, — как все его мысли смыло пронизывающей волной оргазма. На мгновение ему стало стыдно, что он кончил так поспешно, но в тот же миг Янто выкрикнул его имя, его ягодицы сжались вокруг обмякшего члена Невилла, а ручейки спермы изукрасили грудь.

Янто без сил опустился к нему на колени; и он, и Невилл устало и тяжело дышали. Янто мягко коснулся губами ключицы, а потом посмотрел на Невилла и усмехнулся. Не в силах устоять, Невилл ухмыльнулся в ответ, а потом оба рассмеялись, когда тот стал искать палочку, чтобы почиститься.

— По крайней мере, на этот раз нас не застукали, — сказал Янто, задержав дыхание, когда по коже прокатилось очищающее заклинание.

— Прерогатива трахаться с профессором, — торжественно ответил Невилл. — Никто и не думает проверять, нарушаем мы правила или нет.

— Правда? — спросил Янто и вильнул бедрами. Невилл прикусил язык, сдерживая стон, который едва не вырвался из его рта. — Всегда мечтал выебать профессора.

— Фактически это я тебя выебал, — с лукавой улыбкой сказал Невилл.

— Что ж, — ответил Янто, и от его глубокого, хриплого от желания голоса у Невилла по коже пробежала сладкая дрожь. — Ночь впереди еще долгая.

А потом наклонился, поцеловал Невилла, и слова стали не нужны.


End file.
